Soie
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: Tsuyoshi Yamamoto n'avait jamais su pleurer correctement. OS.


Dernier OS, très court, de la série Pères & Fils. Vague explication des précédents, plus ébauche de certaines idées concernant les Yamamoto. J'ai fait très léger pour celui-ci, à la fois pour marquer le manque de sérieux de Tsuyoshi et parce que faire les choses de façon trop dramatique n'aurait pas réussi à transmettre le type d'amour que j'essaie d'illustrer ici. Tsuyoshi n'est pas une personne qui se pose des questions.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Pairing : Tsuyoshi x OC.

Warnings : Violence, character death, impolitesses. Présence d'un OC mais bon, fallait bien donner une maman à Takeshi somehow :) bonne lecture !

* * *

**Soie**

Tsuyoshi n'avait jamais su pleurer correctement.

xxx

Ayane Maeda, durant toute sa vie, avait été une femme maussade. Son visage de poupée — oh, elle avait été si précieuse, si petite et si fine et sa peau si blanche qu'il avait cru la première fois faire l'amour à un ange — semblait à jamais figé dans le dédain et le sarcasme. Sa langue acérée avait démonté des hommes et leur avait fait avaler volontairement leurs couilles. On ressortait d'une dispute avec elle lessivé, meurtri, ankylosé au plus profond de soi, et avec cette impression distincte d'avoir été écorché de ses défenses. Ayane détestait les clowns. Ayane haïssait la bonne humeur.

Naturellement, Tsuyoshi tomba amoureux d'elle.

Et peut-être parce qu'il se révéla être le seul qu'elle ne parvint pas à rendre suicidaire, Ayane tomba amoureuse de lui.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter.

Tsuyoshi nettoyait Shigure Kintoki avec une sorte de révérence qui n'avait jamais manqué de rendre Iemitsu perplexe. Ce jour-là n'était pas différent. Le sol de la villa — _Une moquette, Tsuyoshi, une putain de moquette, tu pourrais pas utiliser un flingue comme tout le monde ?_ — faisait un atroce bruit de succion sous leurs pas, et il devait se retenir de rire devant l'air dégoûté de son chef. Iemitsu lui lança un regard noir.

- Qui est-ce que je supporte ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Maeda. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour sortir avec une fille pareille.

- Aaah, Iemitsu. Tu comprendras le jour où tu trouveras la femme parfaite toi aussi.

Derrière eux, Shamal ricana.

xxx

Ils étaient un trio disparate, à l'époque. Un duo plus un. Tsuyoshi avait rejoint le CEDEF parce qu'il avait grandi avec Iemitsu et parce qu'Iemitsu y était entré aussi. Pour lui ça n'avait rien été de plus qu'une histoire de loyauté, ainsi qu'une occasion en or d'utiliser le savoir du Shigure Souen que son père lui avait transmis. Il restait principalement au Japon en tant que liaison du groupe avec l'Asie de l'Est.

Shamal les avait rejoints plus tard — un gamin maigrichon aux genoux cagneux et à l'accent incompréhensible, avec sur la main gauche la marque de la Stidda. Mystérieusement pris sous l'aile de Don Basilischi pour des raisons qu'aucun d'eux n'éprouvait le besoin d'évoquer. Ils se retrouvaient pour prendre un verre et ne parlaient jamais d'eux-mêmes, toujours des autres et de ce qui n'importait pas. Tsuyoshi riait. Iemitsu buvait. Shamal traquait en lui-même les choses qu'il avait perdues et parvenait, rarement, à avoir un peu moins l'air d'un oiseau privé de plumes.

Tsuyoshi aimait à penser qu'ils étaient quelque chose comme des amis.

xxx

- _Tu vas ramener tes fesses au Japon. Immédiatement_.

- Chérie, ronronna Tsuyoshi, c'est pas tout à fait exactement possible là tout de suite. Je suis au milieu de… quelque chose.

_- C'est un hit ?_

- Non, mais…

_- Alors je ne veux rien entendre._

Il grimaça, et lança un regard suppliant à Shamal. Celui-ci prit le temps entre deux tirs de lui répondre _Je te réduis en cendres si tu me laisses me débarrasser d'eux tout seul._ Mentalement. Il déglutit.

- Chérie… c'est vraiment si urgent que ça ?

_- Je suis enceinte._

- Hein ?

- _Je. Suis. Enceinte. Il s'appellera Takeshi._

- Attends, tu peux pas décider du nom toute seule comme ça-

Un bip sonore lui répondit. Partagé entre l'envie de détruire son téléphone et celle de sauter de joie, il trancha la tête d'un homme lui barrant la route et se jeta dans les bras d'Iemitsu.

- Mon vieux, tu devineras jamais !

xxx

Tsuyoshi ne parvint pas à bouger pendant les mois qui suivirent. Sa tête resta en permanence collée au ventre de sa femme, suivant avec assiduité la croissance du renflement qui y naissait. Quand il n'était pas occupé à lui chanter des berceuses ou à lui murmurer des mots d'amour, il l'embrassait, le cajolait, et refusait catégoriquement de s'en séparer.

- Si tu continues comme ça, dit un jour Ayane, tu sentiras les premières contractions avant moi.

- J'espère bien.

- Tu voudras l'allaiter à ma place, aussi ?

Il l'embrassa. Et au milieu de son sourire et du bonheur qui lui empoignait le cœur et le sang, il se sentit pleurer et sangloter et marmonner des choses insensées, des je t'aime et des je t'aime et des je t'aime et des _tu es tellement parfaite que parfois j'ai juste envie de mourir tout de suite pour être sûr de mourir le plus heureux de hommes._

- Ce sera un garçon, pas vrai ? murmura-t-il une fois ses sanglots disparus.

- Oui.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être l'instinct maternel.

- Un garçon, chuchota-t-il en caressant la peau tendue.

Il pressa sa paume contre le nombril d'Ayane. Le bébé donna un coup de pied soudain, et il voulut pleurer encore.

- Je peux vivre avec un petit Takeshi Yamamoto, fit-il.

Le sourire d'Ayane morcelait le soleil de la fin mars. Des bris de lumière s'accrochèrent à ses cils et tombèrent sur ses joues pâles.

xxx

- Papa, articula-t-il. Allez, mon grand, c'est quand même pas compliqué. Papa.

Takeshi bava sur son pull.

- Il n'a que trois semaines, intervint Ayane. Tu sais que c'est trop tôt pour qu'il parle.

- J'ai le sentiment profond que notre fils est un génie. Instinct paternel.

- Abruti.

Takeshi pleura, et sa mère s'empressa de lui donner le sein. Comme toujours, Tsuyoshi observa ce spectacle avec une adoration qu'il n'avait autrefois jamais pu manifester ailleurs que dans les bras de sa propre mère. Ces lointains souvenirs se réveillaient face au visage brillant d'Ayane comme une douce brûlure dans sa poitrine et ses paupières ; et le désir de capturer chaque parcelle de cet amour nouveau était guidé par la peur viscérale qui le prenait en même temps — celle de le perdre à jamais et de ne plus savoir l'éprouver.

Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit avec l'impression d'avoir oublié ses organes dans ses rêves. Alors il se levait, prenait bébé Takeshi dans ses bras et ne se recouchait pas avant d'avoir fini de démontrer par a + b la réalité de son existence sur Terre. Ayane le laissait faire.

Parfois il était juste trop difficile pour lui de réaliser qu'il avait créé autre chose que la mort.

xxx

- Je le sens mal, dit Shamal.

Et même s'il était d'accord, Tsuyoshi ne dit rien. Le regard d'Iemitsu — devenu plus lointain et hagard au fil des ans — semblait aujourd'hui percer d'une luminosité inquiétante. Il était content de le voir aussi alerte. Il était content de voir autre chose que la loque aperçue deux mois auparavant lorsqu'il était revenu de Namimori pour annoncer qu'il allait être père.

Tsuyoshi n'avait pas aimé l'amertume dans sa voix. Il pensa au Iemitsu qu'il avait connu enfant, à ses hématomes sans explications et sa réluctance à rentrer chez lui le soir. Il songea au bébé qui allait sortir du ventre rond de Nana Sawada et au destin qui l'attendait.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Les yeux de Shamal lançaient des éclairs.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Tsuyoshi, tu es sous mes ordres. Shamal, Don Basilischi t'a donné des instructions claires.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'instructions pour savoir que-

- Silence !

Tsuyoshi se tendit.

- C'est un hit, continua Iemitsu comme si de rien n'était. Un simple hit. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous avez peur d'un hit ? On est à trois contre un.

Il y avait tellement de mauvaises choses dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Tellement, tellement de mauvaises choses.

- On est trop à découvert, murmura Shamal quelques minutes plus tard dans la voiture qui les conduisait vers les lieux du futur crime. Ils sauront immédiatement que c'est nous. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

- J'ai essayé. Il refuse de m'écouter.

Shamal jura. La main de Tsuyoshi vint se poser par automatisme contre sa poitrine, là où résidait l'unique photo de lui, Ayane et Takeshi, ensemble et souriants.

- Ça va nous retomber dessus, continua le docteur. Il va y avoir des répercussions et ça va pas être beau à voir. Timoteo aura votre peau si ça foire, et même si ça foire pas, il aura votre peau quand même parce que Sawada joue au plus fort sans son accord.

Le paysage défilait autour d'eux, cahotant au rythme des soubresauts du véhicule.

- Je sais, répondit Tsuyoshi. Mais il traverse une mauvaise passe, tu le sais comme moi. C'est notre devoir en tant qu'amis de le soutenir.

- Ça, c'est ce que _tu_ crois. Tu penses vraiment qu'il ferait la même chose pour toi ? Tu crois vraiment que _je_ ferais la même chose pour lui ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter : _Tu crois vraiment que je ferais la même chose pour toi ?_

Tsuyoshi avait conscience depuis longtemps de sa naïveté. C'était sa force, sa façon de bloquer les horreurs qu'il voyait et créait et de penser aux bonnes choses qui parsemaient son existence. Une conviction plus belle que la tentation du saké ou du pessimisme.

Il fallait que cette force vainquît. Encore une fois.

Après, promis, il arrêterait tout, et Ayane et lui vivraient ensemble dans un monde tranquille exempt de violence, et Takeshi grandirait et deviendrait un génie et lui dirait _papa_ et tout irait bien.

Juste une dernière fois.

xxx

Un soir, Tsuyoshi rentra chez lui, dans son restaurant de sushi flambant neuf, et entendit les cris de Takeshi.

Et vit l'homme en yukata noir qui tenait son fils par le pied et levait en l'air un sabre déjà rouge.

La tête de l'homme roula sur le sol et Tsuyoshi émit un geignement d'animal blessé en serrant son fils contre lui, en murmurant _Ça va aller, papa est là, ça va aller_. Il n'y avait qu'un nom dans sa tête. Ayane. Il fallait qu'il trouve Ayane et qu'ils s'enfuient et disparaissent, parce que la chance n'avait pas été de son côté, parce qu'ils avaient été retrouvés par les yakuza trop facilement et qu'il y avait forcément une erreur et qu'Iemitsu pourrait les cacher. Sauf que chercher Ayane ne fut pas nécessaire. Elle était là elle aussi, dans son peignoir défait, ses cheveux déployés autour de son visage de poupée et sa poitrine nue béant vers le plafond.

Il y avait eu un ciel, autrefois. Ce jour-là, tout était peint de colère et de douleur.

Lorsque Tsuyoshi revint deux heures plus tard, après avoir traqué et tué chacun des hommes du gang, le ciel n'était toujours pas revenu, mais Iemitsu et Shamal étaient là.

- Oh mon Dieu, s'étrangla Shamal en le voyant, oh mon Dieu, Tsuyoshi…

Tsuyoshi plaça bébé Takeshi — endormi, minuscule et immaculé — dans les bras du médecin et dépassa Iemitsu sans un mot. Ayane était toujours là. Alors, enfin, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, prit ses mains froides dans les siennes et les plaça contre son cœur.

- J'ai envie de te raconter une blague, sanglota-t-il, parce que je ne sais pas pleurer d'autre chose que de joie. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il baisa chacun de ses doigts, chacune de ses phalanges. Il pensa à la façon donc ces mains agrippaient son visage lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Il revit l'espace d'une seconde ce sourire qui avait fait s'évanouir le soleil et se taire la ville.

Il eut envie de rire.

- Je t'aime.

Tsuyoshi n'avait jamais su pleurer correctement.


End file.
